I'll always love you Hermione
by annie4you
Summary: Harry Hermione left Hogwarts. Harry left hermione with baby but doesn't no. 10 years later Harrys back to see Hermione but she's married. Chapter 11 up *finished*
1. Meet Hermione the muggle

Disclaimer: I just own plot and extra characters. J.K Rowling own Harry, Hermione ect.  
  
I have always loved you…Hermione.  
  
Meet Hermione the muggle.  
  
Hermione sat alone, wondering what life would have been like if she and Harry were still together. If he hadn't have left her to play quidditch. Then again, she thought. Why should I worry about Harry? I have a beautiful daughter and a beautiful husband. But Hermione had a secret. Her beautiful daughter was in fact non-other that Harry's daughter as well.  
  
Harry and Hermione had finally got together in 6th year. Then a couple of months after they had left Hogwarts, Hermione woke up alone one morning finding a letter explaining that Harry had a chance to play quidditch abroad but he would have to leave now. Hermione was heartbroken and then she found out she was pregnant. This left her no choice. She was 17 with a baby and lived as a witch. So she left the wizarding world and went back to live as a muggle. 10 years on she lived in a big muggle house, worked a lawyer and was married to a wonderful man. She hid her magic and hardly ever used her wand. No one, not even her husband or daughter knew she was a witch and that was the way she intended it to be. But, Hermione would still sometimes visit the Weasly's sometimes and old Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione sat remembering how her and Harry had gotten together. She had loved him for so long and for so much…  
  
~*~flashback~*~  
  
Harry and Hermione sat in the common room on Christmas Eve. (Everyone else was either at home or in bed) They were talking about some of their adventures they had been on since they arrived at school when some of the magical mistletoe hovered above their heads. Hermione sat giggling but Harry said in a serous manner "Hermione, I've wanted to do this for a long time." And kissed her.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the familiar voice of her husband.  
  
"Hi Honey."  
  
Hermione looked around and saw Lee, her faithful, tall, handsome companion who ha loved her and her daughter (Aaliyah) even though she wasn't his.  
  
"Hi, sweetheart how was work?" She asked him kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Same old, same old. Where's Ally?" He asked her.  
  
"Oh she's at mums. I'm going to collect her at 8."  
  
"It's ok, hun, I'll go if you want."  
  
Hermione gave him a hug. When should she even think about Harry when she had Lee for a husband?  
  
At 8 Lee went to fetch Aaliyah while Hermione stayed at home working on a case for work. She knew Lee would Ally to McDonalds so she would have a spare hour to get some work done.  
  
Hermione was deep in thought when she heard a small pop behind her and…  
  
"So Hermione's now a muggle then…"  
  
Cliffhanger… Please Read and Review. 


	2. Harry's Back!

Chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Hermione, just the plot and other characters.  
  
Harry's back.  
  
Hermione spun around on her swivel chair. That voice was so familiar.  
  
This person (who she was now staring at.), the dark, now spiked hair, the tall, muscular, tanned body and those dazzling, emerald green eyes. It could only be…  
  
"Harry?" was all Hermione could muster. She blinked.  
  
"Hi Herm," He smiled. His perfect straight, white teeth were showing.  
  
If he was expecting a hug, he was definitely wrong. Hermione' shock turned to anger.  
  
"Harry how did you get her, hold on what are you doing here, actually who the hell do you think you are coming back here after you left? 10 years Harry. 10 years, what didn't I mean anything to you?"  
  
Hermione was throwing questions at Harry not even waiting for the answers.  
  
"Her…Hermion…HERMIONE. Calm down will you?"  
  
"Calm down? Calm down?" Hermione said exasperated.  
  
"Yes just listen please."  
  
Hermione breathed in and out trying to calm down. She just couldn't believe the nerve of him.  
  
"Right," said Harry.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry I left ok. You've got to understand."  
  
"Understand what? That quidditch meant more to you than I did. Yeah I understand perfectly." She spat back at him.  
  
"Hermione, it wasn't like that. I loved you. I… I still do love you that's why I'm back here. I want you to come and live with me in the Wizarding world. I mean, I want…"  
  
"Harry, how dare you come back here expecting me to drop everything for you. I have a daughter and a Husband and…"  
  
"Your married? You have a daughter?" He asked her surprised.  
  
"You didn't expect me to wait forever did you?" She asked him quietly.  
  
Just then Hermione heard footsteps running down the hall and beautiful young girl with the same sparkling emeralds eyes as Harry and long dark unruly hair entered the room, followed by Lee.  
  
The young girl ran up to her mum and hugged her.  
  
"Hello baby? Did you have a good time at nanny's."  
  
"Yeah mum, who's this?" She pointed at Harry.  
  
Harry looked stunned. The resemblances between him and the girl were remarkable. Hermione looked at Lee, then at Harry and said the first thing that came into her head.  
  
"This I um… one of my clients, yeah, um Neville Longbottom."  
  
Lee smiled and shuck Harry's hand. Harry got rid of his shocked appearance and smiled back. Aaliyah smiled and mumbled something about going upstairs. The 3 adults stood in silence for what seemed like an hour. Then at last Harry said something.  
  
"Well, um, I'll be getting in touch then Miss Granger." Hermione forced a smile, She knew he had said Miss instead or Mrs on purpose. She walked him to the door.  
  
"Meet me at Hogsmeade at 2.00 tomorrow." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." She knew she should have said no but part of her wanted to see him again. Harry leant forward and before apparating kissed her on her cheek.  
  
Hermione stood there in a daze from where Harry had just kissed her.  
  
Well what do you think? Plz read and review. Hope you enjoyed. 


	3. The truth is out

Chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Hermione, just the plot and other characters.  
  
Hi everyone! In reply to the reviews (even though I only got 3. But hey I'm grateful!)  
  
Emili Potter -Yeah I kinda forgot about that but it won't affect the next chapter or anything.  
  
Angel of Darkness-Thanx I'm glad you think so. What can I say- I try to impress!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The truth is out  
  
Hermione stood in a daze from where Harry had just kissed her.  
  
"Hermione" Lee shouted snapping Hermione out of her daze.  
  
"I'm just going to check on Ally." Hermione told him and ran upstairs to find her daughter sleeping peacefully. Hermione kissed her softly on her forehead before whispering goodnight and walking down stairs.  
  
She found Lee sitting on a chair in the living room with a serious look on his face. He turned to her and said quietly and in a cold manner.  
  
"It's him isn't it? That's her father."  
  
She looked down at the floor. She had known this day was going to come one day but never thought it would be so soon.  
  
"Hermione answer me. He is her father isn't he? HERMIONE?"  
  
"Yes, yes ok it is him." She said sounding as if she was going to break own in tears at any moment.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me he was back?" He spat at her.  
  
"I didn't know he was back. Tonight was the first time I've seen him for 10 years. I'm just as shocked as you are."  
  
"Do you still have feelings for him?" Showing no emotion in his face at all.  
  
Hermione didn't know. She did obviously love Harry but she couldn't tell Lee but she couldn't lie either.  
  
"Of course not. Don't be so stupid." She said in a false voice quickly looking down at the floor.  
  
"Don't lie to me Hermione." She could tell he was getting angry.  
  
"Look, Lee I really do not want to discuss this right now so let's just drop it shall we?"  
  
"No Hermio…"  
  
"Yes Lee." She replied in a final tone that told Lee the conversation was now over.  
  
"I'm going to bed. We'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight." She told him and walked upstairs. That night she lay staring at her daughter. Trying to figure out what it all meant. Why was Harry back? Was it because he really loved her? Then a thought struck her head. What if he realises Alliyah is his daughter. She does look remarkably like him. They have the same beautiful eyes…  
  
*************************  
  
Hermione found herself waking to greet the sunrise. The house was very quiet. Ally was still fast asleep so she got up quietly and went downstairs. Opening the blinds in the kitchen she noticed Lee's car had gone.  
  
She couldn't believe it, after 10 long years of moving on. Blocking Harry out. Blocking everything to do with magic out of her life, Harry was back making a mess out of things once again. Spending half the night thinking about what to do had not got her anywhere. She was planning to meet Harry at 2 o'clock and try to get the whole thing sorted out. If that was possibly.  
  
Hermione woke Alliyah and gave her lift to school. She returned home to find Lee with a suitcase in his hands. His eyes were red.  
  
Stunned she stood silent. She never in her life expected this.  
  
"W…what are you doing?" Was all she could muster.  
  
He looked into her eyes and she could see the pain that she had experienced when Harry had broken her heart.  
  
"There is no point in staying if he loves you and you still have feelings for him."  
  
Hermione was amazed. Not for one minute had she thought about leaving him for Harry. Of course she loved Harry but after the way he treated her she could never go back to him.  
  
"What do you think your saying? Lee I love you. I. LOVE. YOU! Just because he's back does not mean I will fall madly in love with him again." She said softly.  
  
She walked up to him and took the suitcase away. Hugging him she said  
  
"Give me a chance to prove it to you." She asked. She hugged him tightly and told him she loved him but not before wincing at the little voice in the back of her head saying, "not as much as you love Harry."  
  
It was 2 o'clock and Hermione had just apparated to the Three Broomsticks. She entered but couldn't see Harry anywhere. There were only a bunch of screaming, blonde girls in the corner but then as one of the girls moved her head she saw those dazzling green eyes. Harry had noticed her and she saw him trying to shoe the girls away. Once he had escaped room them he walked over to Hermione and sat her down at an empty table. Hermione expected an apology of some sort off Harry but all she recieved from him was, "She's mine isn't she?"  
  
Well another cliff-hanger. I hope you like it. It's a bit longer then the other chapter but still. Plz read review tell me wot u think! 


	4. Confrontations

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Hermione, just the plot and other characters.  
  
Sorry I haven't checked reviews so IF you've sent me any thanx. My Internet is shut down so I'm really mad but I'll write this and probably upload it tomorrow or summet. I hope it's back on soon though. Hope you enjoy the next chap!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Confrontations  
  
"She's mine isn't she?"  
  
Hermione stood shocked and silent. He had realised. Should I lie? She thought to herself. No. I'll… Oh what shall I do? Her thoughts were all mixed she didn't have a clue what do.  
  
"Hermione, there's no point in thinking up an excuse. I know she's mine." Said Harry as if he was reading her mind. He looked directly at her and the sparkle that usually shimmered in his beautiful emerald eyes was gone.  
  
Hermione nodded cowardly.  
  
"So when were you planning on telling me? When she got her Hogwarts letter? Or when…"  
  
"She's not going to Hogwarts." Said Hermione cutting him off.  
  
"What do you mean she's not going to Hogwarts? Of course she's going to Hog…"  
  
"Harry don't you dare tell me what my daughter is going to do. She is not your problem. You left and you lost all your responsibility." Hermione spat. He had no right to tell her where she should send her daughter. After all one night of passion does not mean you are someone's father.  
  
"Hermione, do not do this to me." He said looking pitiful.  
  
"Harry, even if I would have told you about her, you wouldn't have cared. After all you are famous Harry Potter, The boy who lived."  
  
"Hermione of course I would have cared. She is my daughter. I want her to know about Hogwarts. I want her to know she's a witch."  
  
"Sorry Harry, but that's not going to happen."  
  
"Hermione you have to tell her." Harry was raising his voice now.  
  
"Why so she can make the same mistakes I did. " She snarled at him.  
  
"Hermione I want her to understand the magical world, I want to get to know her, I want to be a real father but most of all I… I want you. We can be a real family. We…"  
  
"Oh Harry stop it. Just stop it. Please. I'm happy. My daughters hap…"  
  
"Our daughters happy. Oh that reminds me she does know that muggle's not her father doesn't she."  
  
"Harry how dare you? You're starting to sound like Malfoy for Gods sake. Of course she knows. Harry, don't do this. I shut you out. I shut magic out. I can't go back. You have to… you have to let go." Hermione said this softly. She loved Harry but through everything that had happened how could she be sure Harry wouldn't hurt her again. Then there was her husband. She also loved him and her daughter had grown up with him for 4 years.  
  
"You are telling me I have to let go of the woman I absolutely adore." He said angrily.  
  
"Yes…yes Harry. If you don't you'll only make this worse for your self. Listen I should be going."  
  
"Hermione come back to my place for a while."  
  
"No Harry. I don't think so."  
  
"10 minutes, Herm, I swear. "  
  
"Harry I don't know."  
  
"Hermione please."  
  
She looked into his beautiful emerald eyes. Part of her wanted to but the other knew she couldn't…  
  
Ha, Do you want to know if she go's well you'll have to wait and see. Don't you just love the suspense? Luv u guys' plz read and review. 


	5. The Kiss

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Hermione, just the plot and other characters.  
  
Sorry I haven't checked reviews so IF you've sent me any thanx. My Internet is shut down so I'm really mad but I'll write this and probably upload it tomorrow or summet. I hope it's back on soon though. Hope you enjoy the next chap!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Kiss  
  
She looked into his eyes. Maybe 5 minutes couldn't hurt. Could it?  
  
"Harry 5 minutes and I swear any funny business I'm…"  
  
But she couldn't finish because Harry had grabbed her hand and she was now standing in a very large spacious, modern looking apartment.  
  
"Quidditch pays well then?" She said sarcastically. Harry stifled a laugh.  
  
"Yeah but it's not worth losing you over."  
  
"Look Harry can we hurry this up. 5 minutes remember." She said quickly.  
  
"Do you want a drink of any sort Herm? Sit down make your self comfy."  
  
"No Harry, I do not want a drink thank you." Hermione sat down on a modern funny looking leather sofa. She looked around. There were pictures everywhere. Mostly of quidditch players and Harry standing with trophies or world cups. But there was one picture that caught her eye. It was of a beautiful lily flower. In the background it had a beautiful emerald sky. She got up and touched it. It was amazing, almost entrancing. Harry had noticed her gazing at the picture. "It was my mums. Dumbledore gave it to me when I left Hogwarts. I never showed anyone.  
  
"Oh Harry, it's beautiful." She didn't realise it but a single tear had rolled down her cheek. Harry walked up to her a wiped it away. He tilted her head up towards his. His eyes sparkled and she nearly melted into them. Then in a quick movement she found her self, kissing him passionately. Hermione realised what she was doing and broke away.  
  
"Harry, Harry you should not have done that. We should not have done that. I have to go." Hermione was shaking. She knew she shouldn't have kissed him but she wanted to do it again. Harry looked stunned.  
  
"Hermione. Please don't go."  
  
"Goodbye Harry." Hermione apparated quickly to her apartment. It was empty. She looked at her watch. It was 3.30. Ally would be at her grandma's and Lee would be at work. No one would be back till around 8. She definitely needed to talk to someone and the only person she could think of was…  
  
"Hermione it's so good to see you." Ginny said as she opened the door to her house. Ginny Weasley. What more could you ask for in a friend? Hermione had no friends except work friends in the muggle world. Every holiday she would go and stay with the Weasley's, (that was until she got married) And Ginny would always be there for her. Ginny helped her look after Aaliyah when she was born and never once told her to tell Harry the truth or what to do. She stuck by her through everything. But 4 years had passed and Hermione had rarely spoken to Ginny at all. Ginny greeted Hermione with a big hug. Hermione entered Ginny's house. It was the same as she had remembered it. Small and cosy with newspapers and magazines scattered everywhere. (Ginny was now a reporter for the Daily Prophet.)  
  
Ginny noticed Hermione bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks.  
  
"Hermione what's a matter with you? Tell me."  
  
"Oh Ginny. I don't know what to do. Everything is so messed up. Why did he have to come back? I was happy without him." Hermione was now crying. She knew it was stupid to cry but all the pain she had hidden. All the non- existent grieving was now pouring out of her.  
  
"Let me guess. Harry?" Ginny said while comforting Hermione.  
  
"Hermione turned an looked at Hermione. "Yes Harry."  
  
"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Ginny asked. She accioed some tissue and conjured up 2 cups of tea.  
  
"Ginny have you got anything stronger than that?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny laughed. She replaced the teas with a bottle of wine and 2 glasses. Pouring Hermione a glass she asked, "So spit it out. What's he done this time?"  
  
"He came back and he knows about Aaliyah and I met him the 3 broomsticks and we kissed." She said all very quickly. The only thing Ginny heard was "kissed".  
  
"Hermione you're going to have speak a bit slower than that love." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Ok…" And Hermione began explaining. When she had finished Ginny looked at her with a look that quite clearly said, "Well what are you going to do now?"  
  
"And now I don't know what to do. I think I love him but what about Lee? Also he wants to meet Aaliyah. How do I tell her, her fathers a wizard? How do I tell my husband his stepdaughter's a witch? I'm a witch?" She was now in hysterics.  
  
"Hermione, calm down and listen to me. It could be worse."  
  
"Ginny, how on earth could it be worse?" Hermione asked sitting down next to Ginny knocking back her third glass of wine while Ginny was still sipping her first.  
  
"Ok Hermione. All you did was kiss Harry right?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Now, you have to tell Lee you kissed Harry." Hermione was about to say something but Ginny lifted her hand to stop her. "Then you have to tell Lee you're a witch and Aaliyah, you know who her father is. Then you have to tell Aaliyah she's a witch. Ask Aaliyah if she wants to meet her father. If she says's yes. Then let her. If Lee still wants to be with you after you've told him then that means you were meant to be together. If he doesn't appreciate who you are or why you never told him then I'm sorry Hermione he is not the one for you." Ginny said as if she was reading out instructions to making a charm work.  
  
Hermione stopped. She was thinking. Maybe Ginny was right. After all, Lee did love her very much and would appreciate why she didn't tell him.  
  
"But what about Harry. I mean I kissed him. I, I," Hermione stopped and took a deep breath. "Ginny, I think I've fallen for him again."  
  
"Hermione, honey, I know you've fallen for him again. Now, there are only two things you can do, go back to him, play happy families and wait for the next time he leaves you for another 10 years, OR GET.OVER.HIM! Forget about him because once Aaliyah has gone off to Hogwarts, Harry will have no reason to get in touch with you unless he wants to have Aaliyah over for the holidays. Now the choice is entirely up to you. But no matter what happens you know I'm going to stick by you until the end."  
  
"Ginny I love you so much. I can't believe it's been almost 4 years." Hermione and Ginny hugged and for the first time that day Hermione was calm. She spoke to Ginny for a while and promised they would meet in Diagon Alley when they buy "My little witch's" (as Ginny called her) magical equipment.  
  
When Hermione finally got home it was 7.45. For 15 minutes she prepared a speech on how she was going to tell Lee. She heard him walk through the door, took a deep breath and got ready to say the biggest thing of her life…  
  
God, I love cliffhangers. Don't you? This is longer for some who complained about the chapters being to short. I hope you like it. Plz review and tell me. I actually thought this chapter was boring compared to the others. But still. I tried.  
  
mmm.remus- Thanx for reviewing. Glad you like.  
  
Welsh Princess- Well you'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Candy Man- Thanx I did review it. It was good!  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte- Well, I don't really know my self which one she's gonna choose. I suppose I could have a vote! But anyway thanx for reviewing glad you like!  
  
Emili Potter- Thanx I tried to make this chap a bit longer just for you!!  
  
Mage of fire- Thanx.  
  
Elizabeth J- I'm glad you liked it! 


	6. Realisations

Chapter 6 Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Hermione, just the plot and other characters.  
  
Chapter 6 Decisions  
  
Lee entered the room with Aaliyah at his heel. Hermione thought how hard this was going to be. "Aaliyah could you just play upstairs for a while, while me and Lee have a chat please baby?" Lee looked at her suspiciously while Ally just answered, "Yeah ok mum." before kissing her and running upstairs. When Ally had gone she turned her attention on Lee who was looking confused. "Lee, sit down honey." She said. "Hermione what's this about? Has something happened? It's him isn't it? Ever since he came b." Lee said almost shouting. "No, no it hasn't got anything to do with him," well maybe some of it has she thought. "I have to tell you something. Now please do not freak out on me. Lee." Hermione took a deep breath. "LeeI'mawitch." "Hermione, you could never be a bitc." "Not bitch Lee, WITCH, you know magic wand and that." Hermione shouted. This was a lot harder then she thought. She was surprised when Lee just laughed at her. "Good joke Herm, now what do you really want to tell me?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Lee it's not a joke. I have magical powers. I, I have a wand. I'm a witch." Hermione yelled at him. It wasn't that unbelievable. "Hermione I think you've finally gone off your rocker." Hermione had now lost it with him. She had to make him believe her. "Right, if you don't believe me I'll prove it." Hermione raced upstairs and pulled out her wand from a trunk underneath her bed. When she finally got down stairs she noticed Lee was watching TV. Great she thought. I'm trying to tell him I'm a witch and he is watching television. Idiot! She walked in front of him. "Accio remote control" It zoomed in to her hand. Turning the telly off with it she turned and looked at Lee who looked dumbstruck. "You see, I tried to tell you." Hermione said quietly. "W.what did you.How. Good trick Herm. Really how did you do that?" Hermione knew what this meant. If a person refused to see magic even if it was prancing naked in front of them it meant they were a true muggle and would never be able to believe in magic. Hermione felt he heart jump painfully. She had tears in his eyes. Remembering what Ginny had said she realised maybe it wasn't meant to be. "Honey could you put the TV back on please." She thought for a moment. One last try couldn't hurt. "Lee, Please believe me. I really am a witch. I can take you to a place in the wizarding world. Hogwarts! I could take you to Hogwarts where I learnt it all." "Hermione, stop it the joke is getting old and exceptionally boring." "For Gods sake Lee. You are so straight laced (a.n boring) I am not making this up. I am a witch. I use my wand to make potions and do charms etc. Why will you not believe me?" She shouted losing her temper. She had had enough of him. She wanted to get it through to him once and for all. "Hermione stop it!" He said also shouting and standing up in front of her. He was so tall he towered of her. But that wasn't very hard considering Hermione was short anyway! "I wont believe you because I refuse to believe such nonsense. You are not a little girl Hermione now stop it." "Lee what can I do make you believe me. You wouldn't know magic if it hit you on the back of your head." She mumbled under her breath. Trying to get away from him. He grabbed her arm tightly. "Hermione I want to here no more of this. I don't want to here anything about magic ever again." His face was now red with anger. His attitude towards magic suddenly reminded Hermione of Harry's Uncle Vernon. "Lee, I can't do that. I've hid it from you for all these years and when I finally pluck up the courage to tell you the truth you turn out to be the biggest muggle going. Magic is my life and if you can't appreciate that I'm afraid we can no longer be together." Hermione was about to get up and walk out of the room but she felt him grab her arm. "Hermione I."  
  
Sorry its taken so long to update but I had G.C.S.Es to revise for and also the webpage broke down so here is the next chapter. I'll try and be a bit quicker with the next one. Can u believe it 16 days and I'll be off to sunny spain. (I live in England and the weather is not that brill. Neway luv ya plz read and review. 


	7. Decisions

Chapter 7 Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Hermione, just the plot and other characters.  
  
Chapter 7 Decisions You guyz, thank you so much 4 your reviewz. I luv u all so much. I went to spain. Gess wot, it rained 4 2 hole days!!! But still I had a gud time. I went to Port Aventura, if ne of youz has heard of it. If so I went on Dragon Khan. I advise every1 to go at least once in there lives. Do you know how hard it was deciding what this chap is going to be about. So plz review and tell me wot u think. Luv ya all! Annie xxx  
  
"Hermione I." She turned and looked at him. His face looked pitiful but she still could see a glimpse of hate in his eyes. "Hermione, I wont have it under this roof. I am willing to forget you ever told me about it and act as if I don't know, but I wont have you bringing all this nonsense into my house. " "Lee, kindly remove your hand hands off me, please." She replied coolly as she could feel his grip growing tighter on her arm. "Hermione, please, don't be foolish. You have lived without it. It is all a load of rubbish. Its just a fantasy a few crackpots invented." "How dare you?" She pulled free of his arm. "You have a nerve. Lee I can't believe you. If I had known you would have taken this response to magic I would never have married you in a million years. And believe me if I could turn the clock back, I would turn it so I never met you in the first place." "Maybe you should turn it a little bit further and you wouldn't have made a fool of your self and got pregnant at 17. Then maybe you wouldn't have slept with that prat." "Yeah, well that prat is more of a man then you'll ever be!" As soon as she had said it, she knew she'd hit a nerve. He raised his fist to her. She could feel the friction moving towards her face and then bang, it her. A full on slap right across her cheekbone. And boy, did it hurt. She was shocked. She was scared. Never before had a man ever hit her. She needed someone. Harry. She wanted to see him. Lee looked at her. He stroked her face. "D.don't y.y..you touch me. Get away from me." Her voice trembled. She ran out of the room and up the stairs. Ally was asleep. Without waking her, she lifted her in her arms, wrapped in a blanket and apparated to Harry's apartment. She waited out side the door and knocked. Looking at her watch, she noticed it was 9.30. Great, she thought just my luck. He's probably, at a big party. Deciding, one more time wouldn't hurt, she knocked it loud while praying for him to answer and when he did her heart leapt and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Hermione, what's happened? Who did that? Was it him? I'll kill him!" He said noticing her nice, big bruise. Hermione just pushed past him and ran into the living room. She lay Ally down on the sofa and poured herself a drink from the kitchen. Harry walked in after her. He was in just a towel. She figured she must have disturbed him in the shower. "Harry, Harry, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm here. I.I guess I um just." She was suddenly feeling very tired and drowsy. Harry walked up to her and wrapped her in his strong arms. Suddenly she didn't feel scared. She felt safe, like nothing could ever hurt her. He kissed her on her head and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her on his bed. Then he lay Ally next to her and prayed that tomorrow things would be a lot less complicated.  
  
Well, what do you think!? Plz review. Personally I think it was the worst chapter yet but still I'm going to keep trying, Luv all u guyz. Annie xxx 


	8. When Harry met Ally

Chapter 8 Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Hermione, just the plot and other characters.  
  
Chapter 8 When Harry met Ally.  
  
Hi just have to say a big, big thank you 2 all you's who review my last chapter (even though I thought it was a bit crap)  
  
BunnyGirl: I know I wasn't planning on him hitting her. I'm glad you liked though.  
  
ShadowPals: Thank you!!!  
  
Leogrl: I know! Quidditch is not a good reason at all but I have to say, I luv Harry!! Neway thanx 4 reading!!  
  
Janna Rain: Thank you for reading still! I'll keep updating if you keep on enjoying!!  
  
Saurons love child: Well you'll just have to wait and see what happens!! Thank You!!  
  
TFG: Thank you for all them reviews. Luv you!!!!!!!!!(not literally)  
  
Bunny: Thank you!!!!  
  
Vampire Kiss: OK just for you I'll write more, more, more, ect.  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte: That's weird ever1 else loves Harry and hates Lee. I don't know what to do!!!!!!!!!!! Thankyou!!!  
  
Every1 else who reviewed me thank you so much but I seem to have trouble finding them!! Thank you so much luv you!!!  
  
I don't know wat to do in this chap. I've only just decided to update. So I am going to try. Bear with me!!!  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
Hermione woke to a peaceful, quiet, beautifully decorated bedroom. Feeling the pain on her face she quickly remembered what had gone on the night before and jumped out of the bed. Racing around Harry's apartment she found no sign of either Harry or Ally. A tap on the window startled her. Hermione walked up to the window and let the tawny owl in. Noticing Harry's writing (still the same after all these years, she thought to herself) read the letter.  
  
Hermione, Sorry I didn't want to wake you so I took Ally to a muggle McDonalds for breakfast. I haven't told her I'm her father, but just a close friend, I think we both should be there when we tell her. We're on our way back. Help yourself to breakfast. See you in a while. Love Harry xxx  
  
Hermione's mind was racing. She had only come back for one night and Harry was already making plans about when to tell her daughter. She just couldn't cope. She needed to be on her own- away from Harry, away from Lee. Deciding she should eat, she made a bowl of cereal and began eating. In the middle of her meal, the doors burst open and in burst Ally with an ice cream and a balloon.  
  
"Oh my gosh, how can you eat ice cream at 10.30 in the morning. If your grandmother could see you now, boy oh boy."  
  
"Mum we had a such a good time. Harry took me to McDonalds and then he bought me this. Oh Mum what happened to your face?" Ally asked noticing Hermione's bruise.  
  
"Oh, I fell over yesterday, honey. Listen you go and have a wash because that ice cream is all over you face!" Hermione laughed.  
  
When Ally had left Hermione looked at Harry who was standing in the doorway smiling. "Are you ok now?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes.Harry we have to talk."  
  
"I know but we have to get your stuff from your old place." He cut her off.  
  
"No, Harry we need."  
  
"Hermione, I know you don't want to see Lee, but I'll look after you, also we have to make this apartment a bit bigger, maybe give it an extra room, or something." He rambled on and on like a little girl with a new Barbie doll until Hermione couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Har.Harry.HARRY!!!! Listen Harry, me and Ally, we have to leave for a little while. I have to get away from everyone. I can't stay here playing happy families. I have to get my life back into proportion-decide what I'm going to do, not for my good, but for Ally's. She'll be 11 in a week. She'll receive her Hogwarts letter and she doesn't even know she's a witch."  
  
"But Hermione, I thought you'd come back for good, for us to be together, you know a real family." Harry argued.  
  
"Harry, last night, I.I don't know why I came here, but I'm truly grateful to you for letting me stay."  
  
"Hermione, you don't have to be grateful, you just have to stay."  
  
"Harry, things are moving to fast. You only jut came back a couple of days ago. It seems like my whole world has fallen apart in a matter of 4 days! I just need some space with my daughter. I have to tell her about her life, but I have to tell her on her own, not with someone she has only just spoke to for the last hour."  
  
"Hermione, how can you do this to me? You keep changing your mind. It's like one minute you want me and the next you don't. I can't cope with it. My heart is breaking." He whined.  
  
"Well, sorry to hurt you honey, but maybe it's a taste of your own damn medicine! The way your feeling now is exactly how I felt after you left, so don't bring on the cry for sympathy act with me because I never had anyone to heal my broken heart when you left. Harry, you hurt me so badly, I'm so scared to let you in again, because if you hurt me, I don't know if I'll be able to get through it again." Hermione now had tears weeping down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry in front of him, but she just couldn't seem to stop her self.  
  
"Hermione, it won't be like that. I will never hurt you again. Now that I have Ally, my beautiful daughter and you, I'd be mad to let you go." He said as he drew closer to her.  
  
"Yeah Harry but I still have to tell Ally you're her father."  
  
"You just did mum." Came Ally's voice from just behind Hermione.  
  
Oh my God!!!!!! I finally finished that chapter. Gosh it was hard. I'm trying to make the story a little bit longer but I'm running out of ideas. Though I'm determined to finish this story! If anyone has any ideas on how to finish it please review them to me!! *hint hint!!!  
  
But anyway, I hope you enjoyed!! Please read and review!! 


	9. Finding out the truth

Chapter 9 Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Hermione, just the plot and other characters.  
  
I'll always love you Hermione Chapter 9  
  
Finally!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated for ages but I'm going to now! Thanx for all the reviews I luv u guyz! Plz chk out my other story Holiday Romance and review to tell me wot u think!!  
  
Hermione turned around to see Ally standing there looking shocked. "Ally." Hermione said. "Don't bother mom." Ally said with anger. She turned and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her. Hermione banged on the bathroom door. "Ally open the door please." She said soothingly. "Just let me explain." But all she heard was sobbing. "Ally open this door now or I will break it down!" Then the door opened and Ally came out with red eyed and tearstained cheeks. Hermione sat wondering how much Ally had heard. Did she know she was a witch? She wondered. Ally, please, sit down honey. Hermione said leading her over to the sofa. Ally went and sat down and Hermione sat opposite her. There was an uncomfortable silence and Harry wondered over and sat next Hermione. "Why didn't you tell me?" Ally asked quietly. "You had the chance to tell me this morning and you never?" She asked Harry, who didn't know what to say. "Ally, I thought it would be best if I told you." Hermione answered for Harry. "So when were you going to tell me? Mom, what about Lee?" Ally asked silently crying. "Harry could you leave us for a while please?" Hermione asked him. She didn't need him there right now. So Harry got up and left without saying a word. "Ally, I....I'm so sorry. I should have told you the truth from the start but I..." Hermione started crying too. "Mom, it's ok." Ally said hugging her mom. "No it isn't. I should have told you and if you don't want to see Harry again I understand." "Mom, I love Harry, he's great, but you could have told me that he was my father." "You really think so, even after only one morning of getting to know him." "Well, if he's good enough for my mom, then he's perfect." This made Hermione cry even more. Ally obviously hadn't heard she was a witch and Hermione wanted to tell her but didn't want Ally to think she'd lied to her twice. "Mom, why are you crying? I said I want to us to live with Harry and to be a family." "But Ally, don't you care about Lee?" "Mom, he hit you." Said Ally, looking down at the floor. "How did you that?" Asked Hermione surprised. "Mum, I know I'm only ten, but I'm not stupid, it was obvious." Said Ally, knowingly. She kissed her mom on the cheek and said "come on then tell me all about when you met Harry." "Ally, I have to tell you something first. Now don't go mad at me." "It can't be that bad, can it?" "Ally, you, we, I mean, well you're a witch!" "A witch?" Ally asked with an expressionless look on her face. "Yeah, you're a witch and you will be attending Hogwarts, a school where you learn all your magic." Hermione said with enthusiasm. "I can't be a witch. I don't even know how to do card tricks." "Ally, have you ever made anything, unusual happy, and you couldn't explain it?" Ally thought hard. "Yeah, remember when school phoned home because I painted Carmen Lewis's hair blue, I never painted it, I was mad at her so I looked at her really hard and it ...just...changed." Hermione smiled, "you see, you're a witch!" Ally looked stunned but at the same time pleased. Hermione sat waiting for her reply. "Well can you take me somewhere, um.. to somewhere magical." "Yeah of course I can. But we'll have to use floo powder." "Floo powder?" "We have to transport through the fireplace to get to where we want to go. We'll go and see Ginny. You ready?" "Ginny's a witch?" She asked shocked. "I haven't seen her for years." "Come on." Hermione found some floo powder on the fireplace. "Now throw this in and shout Ginny's house. Make sure you shout it clearly ok?" "I guess so." "Go on then you go first." Hermione said. "Ok then." Ally stepped into the fireplace and shouted Ginny's house and with in ten seconds she was gone. "Thank you God!" Said Hermione.  
  
Thankyou!!!!!! Next chapter I think we'll meet Ron and his fiancée, and maybe a child in there. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long I'll be quicker with the next one! Plz read and review. Annie xxx 


	10. An old friend called Ron!

Chapter 10 Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Hermione, just the plot and other characters.  
  
I'll always love you Hermione  
  
Hi you guys!!!! Thanx 4 the reviews! In answer to the questions: Crazygurlhyper: yeah I'd love to read your story!  
  
Hpobessed; Harry hasn't seen Hermione for 10 years and she's been married to Lee for about 4.!  
  
Thanx to the rest of u guys! Luv u all! Neway on with the next chap!  
  
Chapter 10 An old friend called Ron!  
  
Ginny and Hermione found them selves standing on Ginny's fireplace. They were greeted by Ginny, who, when she saw Ally squealed and hugged her almost crushing her. The rest of the evening was spent talking, laughing and telling Ally all about Hogwarts. At around 9.30, after arranging to meet in Diagon Ally to collect Ally's school supplies they travelled back to Harry's. When they arrived Harry was asleep on the sofa so Hermione conjured up a bed in Harry's room and sent Ally to sleep. Hermione went back into the living room and kissed Harry, as she was just about to leave he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him.  
  
"So how's Ally?" He asked.  
  
"It seems she's taken to magic well, we visited Ginny." Hermione replied, still on top of him. She kissed him again and lay on him for a while. She was dozing off when an owl zoomed through the window and landed on the floor. Hermione got off Harry and he read the letter. Hermione noticed his smile grew bigger as he read his way down the letter.  
  
"What is it? Who's it from?" Hermione asked yawning.  
  
Harry quickly wrote a note back on a piece of parchment and sent the owl back with it.  
  
"It's from Ron. Remember he and Padma Patil, got together? Well there having a baby! And they're engaged!" Harry said happily. "I said we'll go see them tomorrow at lunch time." Hermione smiled. It had been along time since she had seen Ron. She was too busy with her own problems to even think about asking Ginny how Ron was, but she was happy for him and couldn't wait to see him.  
  
"Good! I can't wait to see him! Does he know about us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course Herm, he's my best friend. He was the first person I told!"  
  
"Oh so you knew I was going to choose you did you?" Hermione grinned. She was only joking with him. He noticed her grinning and played along.  
  
"Of course how could you resist this smile?" He grinned at her and pulled him close to her. "Now we have some unfinished business!" He went to kiss her but she pulled away.  
  
"Harry, I'm shocked! And when our daughter is just next..." But before she could finish the sentence Harry was kissing her!  
  
Hermione woke up the next day to breakfast in bed which Harry and Ally had made together. She was relieved at how well they were getting along. While she was reading the witch weekly magazine, she noticed Harry's picture in the sports section.  
  
"Did you know your Dad was famous Al?"  
  
"Yeah he's a quidditch player isn't he?" Ally replied while she was looking at Harry's broomstick. "He told me all about it!"  
  
"Yeah but he's not just famous because of that." So Hermione told Ally all about Voldermort and how Harry had escaped from him a number of times. Ally was impressed.  
  
"Ally we're going to see some old friends of mine today ok?" Hermione asked Ally while getting ready to go to Ron's for lunch. (She had accio'd all hers and Ally's stuff to Harry's.)  
  
"Yeah, but mum, what if they don't like me?"  
  
"Ally they'll love you. How could they not? Look at your adorable face!" She laughed squeezing Ally's cheeks.  
  
"Mum get off. I'll go and get changed then." So Ally left. Hermione applied a little make up and did her hair up neat. She noticed Harry come in.  
  
"You look beautiful." He told her.  
  
"Thanks." So they were all ready and Harry had got a 'congratulations' card and they travelled to Ron's using floo powder. They arrived there and Ron greeted Harry shaking his hand. (Typical men huh?) He hugged Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. They said their congratulations while, Ally hid behind her mum but Hermione pushed her forward.  
  
"Ron say hello to our daughter, Ally. Ally, this is Ron." Ally smiled weakly and Ron hugged her.  
  
"It's good to meet you." He smiled. Hermione noticed the relieved look on her daughters face.  
  
"Padma is just taking a bath, she should be down soon, make your selves at home." So Hermione and Ally went to sit down on the sofa, while Harry followed Ron through to the kitchen. The house was lovely and big. It had a lot of space but at the same time it was cosy.  
  
"Mum, do you think he likes me?" Ally whispered worriedly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. "Of course. Don't be so silly!"  
  
"Is that the voice of a Granger I hear?" Came the voice of Padma on her way down the stairs. They ran up to each other and hugged each other.  
  
"Congratulations! How far gone are you?" Hermione asked Padma.  
  
"5 months can't you tell? Look at the bump!" Hermione laughed. There was tiny bump.  
  
"There's nothing there Padma! Now I would like you to meet mine and Harry's daughter Ally." Ally walked up to her and smiled.  
  
"Congratulations." She said quietly.  
  
"Hermione! She's beautiful!" Padma whispered. Hermione grinned at Ally.  
  
"See I told you they would love you!" Hermione said to her daughter.  
  
"Oh don't be shy around us honey." Padma said to Ally. "Don't worry, later on I'll tell you some stories about your mum's Hogwarts days and a certain, Mr Krum!" Hermione blushed. "Padma!!"  
  
"Go on tell me! Who's Krum?" Ally asked. The rest of day was brilliant. They had lunch and while the men washed up (WOW) Padma told Ally about Hermione's 'love triangle' with Harry and Krum! When they finally got home Hermione wondered if life could get any better. And then.....  
  
Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can u gess wots gonna happen?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well I hope you enjoyed that chap! Sorry it took so long!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz read/review. I'm thinking of doing a L//J fic based on the film Miss Congeniality! Wot do u think? Well I realy wanna do it nyway so I think I'll start it wen I've finish this. And there's not very much left. Nx xhap will probably be the end. But if u haven't already, check out Holiday Romance!!!!!!!!!!!! (My other story) Luv Annie xxx 


	11. An unexpected Visitor (a very UNEXPECTED...

Hey u guys, sorry this has took so long but I got anew keyboard and wen it got connected microsoft words (the programme i write my stories on) was lost and all my stories were lost, so its probably gonna take me a while to get it sorted, and i'm going on holiday to france, so I'm gonna update this now! Oh this is my last chap! I luv writing this I'm gonna miss it! *sniff*

I think you'll be surprised by the end, actually I know you'll be surprised and you'll probably hate me! Sorry!

This chap is dedicated to Amel! Cos she dedicated her chap to me and she's a fanfastic writer!

PLz read and review. NewayI'm gonna stop blabering now and get on with my final chapter of

I'll always love you Hermione..............

Chapter 10

An unexpected visitor. (A VERY unexpected visitor!)

Disclaimer, Even though I wish I did I don't own Harry Potter or anyone you recognise! 

*5 minutes before the end of the last chap*

Hermione, Harry and Ally had just arrived home.

"Hey Herm, I'm going to see Sirius for a while, I wont be long, I promise." Harry said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah sure, tell him to come visit sometime ok?"

So Harry apparated to Sirius's.

*Back to present time*

Hermione lay back and relaxed as she thought life couldn't get any better and then............

"Aaahhhhhhh." A scream filled her ears.

"MUM, Hel........"

Hermione got up and raced to the room Ally was in. She got there just in time to see Ally drop to the floor. She ran up to the motionless body of her baby girl.

"Ally, Ally, wake up." She said grabbing her hand, tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't worry, she's not dead......not yet anyway." came a cold, high pitched, oh so familiar voice. It couldn't be.

She turned around slowly. The red eyes and the thin serpent like lips were staring her in the face. The tall body of Lord Voldermort leaned against Ally's bed post.

"Y...you...your suppose to be d....."

"Dead? Yes I know." He smirked. "How foolish you are as to think Voldermort would never return. Tut, tut" He said lazily.

"B..but I was there...... I was there.... Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius, they....they killed you. I saw them do it." Hermione stuttered. She was silently praying this was a bad dream and she would wake up next to Harry at any minute.

"No my dear little mudblood, you saw them try and kill me, but the Greatest Dark Lord will NEVER die!" He laughed, that cruel unforgettable laugh.

"You, NO! NO! Your dead!" She screamed at him. 

"If I was dead could I do this?" He asked her as he muttered the crucatious(spelling) curse under his breath and pointed his wand at Hermione.

It was pain beyond anything Hermione had ever felt. She wanted to scream but it would have been to much effort. Finally he finished the spell and magically binded her so she couldn't move, but all the time she held on to Ally's hand and wouldn't let go.

"Harry," She silently cried. 

"Where is your muggle loving boyfriend when you really need him huh?" He grinned. "Maybe, he wont come back, he's left once, he could do it again." He smirked.

"NO! No stop it! He loves me, you don't know what your talking about." She cried-thinking that Voldermort might not be lying.

"Loves you does he? Well, he didn't love you enough to stay, did he? He would rather have gone and played Quidditch!" He laughed. 

"No, no." She cried feeling drowsy. "Your lying, and your lying because you are lonely and have no-one to love you! When you supposedly died who grieved for you? The answer is no-one!" She spat at him.

"No, you are very wrong my dear. My loyal death eaters grieved for me."

"That is where your very wrong. All of your 'loyal' death eaters came back on to the good side when they thought you were dead. You are nothing. Actually, you are worse than nothing, your worthless scum! Don't you see, everyone around you, everyone in this world hates you because you are evil!" She snarled. She knew she was risking her life saying these things to him, but the more she argued, the more time she had until Harry returned - if he returned at all.

*At Sirius's House*

Harry sat talking to Sirius about how he was planning on asking Hermione to marry him when, he felt his scar explode with pain. He clutched his head.

"Harry! Harry, what is it?" Sirius said grabbing him.

"Its....my scar! Sirius, it only ever hurt when Voldermort was around!" He said his head still throbbing.

"Harry, Voldermorts dead!" Sirius said.

"Sirius, Hermione! What if she's in trouble?" Harry got up to leave but Sirius pulled him down. 

"Harry, Voldermort is dead." He said sternly.

"Sirius, Let me go, I've lost her once and I'm not going to again!" He said as he apparated to his apartment, Sirius at his side.

They were out side the bedroom door and heard Hermione,

"Your worthless scum! Don't you see, everyone around you, everyone in this world hates you because you are evil!" Harry heard Hermione say.

"Sirius, get Dumbledore!" Harry whispered urgently. So Sirius apparated to Dumbledore. Harry raced in the room and faced his biggest fear. Voldermort. His scar was throbbing but he refused to let it bother him. 

"Ah, here is the guest of honour himself!" Voldermort smiled, a cruel smile.

"What the hell are you doing here? Your dead!" Harry said realising how foolish this sounded as he obviously wasn't dead because he was standing right in front of him.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Voldermort said. "Now I'll give you 2 options, I can either kill you, or that mudblood girlfriend and child. The choice is completely yours, and I don't have all night.

"Harry! Don't listen to him!" Hermione shouted.

"Shut up!" Voldermort yelled at her as he magically gagged her.

"So come on Potter, what's it going to be?" Harry looked at the beautiful face of Hermione and his precious child lying on the floor. After all the pain he had put Hermione through he was still doing it. Still hurting her. Still making her cry, he wasn't going to do it anymore. He couldn't do it. He loved her too much to hurt her anymore. 

He threw his wand down on the floor. "There, kill me!" Harry said, his throat dry.

Hermione tried to cry, but she couldn't because of the gag. Inside she couldn't breath. He was going to die. She was going to lose him again and she couldn't bear it. 

"Aveda Kadavra!" Voldermort yelled and Dumbledore and Sirius barged into the room. They stopped abruptly as they saw something any of them had never seen before.

There was a gold ring of light around both Harry and Voldermort. Harry and Voldermort were both lifted off the ground. They were brought together and then both dropped to the floor. Everyone stood shocked. Sirius raced up to Harry, while Dumbledore approached the Voldermort, who was lying on the floor. Dumbledore took out his wand and muttered a few spells and got up, not a twinkle in his eye but a tear.

He undid the binds and gag on Hermione who ran up to Harry who was lying on the ground dizzy. 

"Harry, your going to be alright! I know you are, we're going to be together forever, me, you and Ally!" Hermione cried through tears holding on to him.

Sirius walked away from Harry and approached Dumbledore.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked him, dreading the answer.

"It's the curse, they hold a connection and Voldermort could only die if Harry was to die. Voldermort had no knowledge of this, so he tried to kill Harry. Voldermort is now truly dead and I'm afraid Harry will soon die." Dumbledore said, looking down at he ground. "And the daughter?" Sirius asked.

"She will be fine." Dumbledore answered.

Sirius struggled to hold back tears as he watched Hermione and Harry.

She lay holing on to him.

"Hermione.........I....love you. And......I was going ....to....ask you to.....marry me." Harry told her. He knew he was going to die.

"Harry, we can still get married, we're going to be alright. You are going to be fine and...." She sobbed clutching his hand.

"Her...Hermione, I'm.....I'm going to .....die, ......but I'll.......always be here....in your heart..........and mind." He told her slowly. Feeling his energy running out of him.

"No Harry! Don't leave me! You can't! I need you. I need you! Please...please....." She cried had Harry took his last breath.

"I......love....you.....Hermione." And that was it. Hermione felt his heart stop and her heart break. She sat crying into his dead body and wouldn't let go.

Hermione stood in front of Harry's grave. She sat down opposite it, tears pouring down her face. 

"Harry, if your listening, I love you..." She cried. A cool wind brushed past her face. 

"Well, Ally's at Hogwarts, like you wanted." She wept, but smiled at the thought of her daughter. "She misses you. I miss you. Everyone does, but we're trying. Sirius and Ron, and of course Dumbledore have helped but I just can't stop thinking about you. Why'd you have to go and leave me Harry?" She sobbed. She couldn't control the emotions pouring out of her. A cool breeze swept flowers into her hand. They were lily flowers. She smelt them and forced a smile. "Lily's, just like your mum? I hope your happy up there Harry." She said as she looked up at the sky.

"Yes Ms Granger, but I don't think he'd be happy to see you wasting your life mourning over him." Came the kind gentle voice of Dumbledore.

Hermione turned to him.

"Your right. Your absolutely right!" She smiled and she picked her self up of the ground still holding the lilies in her hand. 

She and Dumbledore walked off away from the grave, leaving Harry to Rest In Peace.

Well, I'm done *sob*. That was so hard to write, I really didn't want to kill him, but I had to make it intresting. I nearly cried while writing it.

Plz tell me wot u think! I can't beleive I'v finally finished a story!!!!!!!!!

Well I'm goign to go to sleep because it's so late!!!

So Good night, God Bless and Sweet dreams! 

Luv

Annie

xxx


End file.
